omega_fleet_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Races
These are the races within the games of Omega Fleet. More will be added as they are encountered. =Races= Android Height: Variable Weight: Variable Lifespan: Indefinite Skin: Variable Sexes: N/A Home World: Iconia Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek/Andromeda Distinctive Features: A sentient robotic life form. Most common type are Soong derived. Andorian/Aenar Height: ~6' Weight: 200 lb Lifespan: 150yrs Skin: Blue/White Sexes: Four (Than, Chan, Zhen, Shen) Home World: Andoria (Kuy'va Va/Procyon Va) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: HUmaniod with blue skin and antenna. Asgard Height: ~3.5' Weight: 75 lb Lifespan: 15yrs Skin: Grey Sexes: One (Neuter) Home World: Othalla Allegiance: Four Great Races Universe: Star Gate Distinctive Features: Small with large head and eyes, long spindly arms and legs. Are the result of millennia of cloning and synaptic transferring. Augment Height: ~6' Weight: 200 lb Lifespan: 200 yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two(M/F) Home World: Earth (Sol III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: They look like basic Humans except for being Stronger, Faster, more durable and higher Intelligence Avatar Height: Variable Weight: Variable Lifespan: Indefinite Skin: Variable Sexes: N/A Home World: Ship Yards Allegiance: Variable Universe: Star Trek/Andromeda Distinctive Features: The Sentient Visual representation of a Star ships Computer Bajoran Height: 5'10" Weight: 180lb Lifespan: 90yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Bajor (B'hava'el VII) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Similar to humans with ridges on the bridge of their noses. Benzite Height: 5.8' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 100yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Benzar (Gamma Xertia III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Methane Breathers. Betazoid Height: 6' Weight: 190lb Lifespan: 170yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Betazed (Beta Veldonna V) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Similar to humans with telepathic abilities. Bolian Height: 5'9" Weight: 190lb Lifespan: 120yrs Skin: Blue Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Bolarus IX Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Similar to humans but bald with a bifurcating ridge down the front of the body. Breen Height: Variable Weight: Variable Lifespan: Variable Skin: Variable Sexes: ?? Home World: Breen? Allegiance: Breen Confederacy Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: The Breen are made of a minimal of four distinct races. The Human like Silwaan, the Wolf like Fenrisal, the Amoniri who require a frozen environment and the Telepathic humanoids Paclu. They wear a special suit in public that accommodates all races as to avoid preferential treatment. Brikarian Height: 6.5'" Weight: 1000lb Lifespan: unknown Skin: Stone Sexes: ?? (M/F) Home World: Brikar Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A large race that has a silicate skin giving themt he appearance and toughness of stone. They can take direct phaser fire with little damage. Bucklandian Height: 6.5'" Weight: 250lb Lifespan: unknown Skin: brown Sexes: One (M) Home World: Buckland Allegiance: Planetary Union Universe: The Orville Distinctive Features: A species made up of only males. Caitian Height: 5.5' Weight: 155lb Lifespan: 120yrs Skin: Golden Red Fur Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Cait (15 Lyncis II) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A felinoid Species with golden eyes, pointed ears and fur coloration of tan to reddish-tan. Cadassian Height: 6' Weight: 225lb Lifespan: 70yrs Skin: Grey Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Cardassia Prime (Cardassia VI) Allegiance: Cardassian Union Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A quasi-Reptilian species with ridges along their neck and a 'spoon' formation on their foreheads. Very intelligent Centauran Height: 6' Weight: 175lb Lifespan: 150yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Al Rijil (Alpha Centauri VII) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Dark Haired Humaniods with bright Cerulean Eyes. Almost identical from Humans. Denobulan Height: 5.5' Weight: 2255lb Lifespan: 225yrs Skin: Tannish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Denobula (Iota Boötis II) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A mammilian species with rigdes over its facea dn along their backs. They can puff their face up in a way the Humans consider humourous along with their over exaggerated smile. Ferengi Height: 5.0' Weight: 130lb Lifespan: 300yrs Skin: Orangeish Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Ferenginar (Ventarus Idrilon IV) Allegiance: Ferengi Alliance Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features:A Large eared species that thrives on capitalistic gain. They live by a complex set of rules called the 'Rules of Aqusition'. Goa'uld Height: 2.0' Weight: 5lb Lifespan: 400yrs Skin: Tan-Black Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: P3X-888 Allegiance: United Alliance of System Lords Universe: Star Gate Distinctive Features: A Parasitic serpent like Species that inhabit the body and take control of other species. Gorn Height: 6.5' Weight: 275lb Lifespan: 55yrs Skin: Green Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Gornar (Tau Lacertae IX) Allegiance: Gorn Hedgemony Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Cold Blooded reptilian species. Razor sharp teeth and claws. Their leathery hides is naturally strong which serves as natural armor. Their physical strength is even greater than their appearance suggests as they possess a great deal of muscle mass. Histan Height: 5.25' Weight: 165lb Lifespan: 27yrs Skin: Greenish-Black with small feathers Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Hista (Alpha Draconis IV) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: A warm blooded reptilian race similar to velociraptor in Earths past. Broken down into castes. Only Thetas are allowed to leave alone. Human Height: 5.9' Weight: 185lb Lifespan: 120yrs Skin: Peach/Brown/Tan Sexes: Two (M/F) Home World: Earth (Sol III) Allegiance: United Federation of Planets Universe: Star Trek/Star Gate/Star Wars/Andromeda/Ect. Distinctive Features: Look in a mirror. Hydran Height: 5.2' Weight: 285lb Lifespan: 60yrs Skin: Green/Purplean Sexes: Three (M/F/Matriarch) Home World: Hydra Allegiance: Hydran Kingdom Universe: Star Trek Distinctive Features: Large stock with Three Arms, Legs Eyes and organs. Methane breathers.